Tachiagari Katana, a pirate's tale
by Apolloson101
Summary: -"Why am I here? Answer that before you go off on one of your rants." I growled. "It's nice to see you too Ryuu. And I need to speak with you." He smiled sarcastically. "about what?" "A sword that can control the sea, the sword of tempests."-
1. recruits

**Hello wonderful readers this Is Tachiagari katana, A pirate tale! I watched the new Pirates of the Caribbean and read – Shikuro, a Caribbean Fairy tale and the two of them totally inspired me! **

**Ryuu POV**

I Held onto the helm of the ship and forced it to the left, against the sea and the battering of the storm. I cursed under my breath after the helm spun and flung me into the rail. "Captain! The rigging!" My first mate Tom Flint yelled over the howling wind that seemed to desperately want to capsize us. I looked to the masts and saw one of the ropes about to snap. I made a wild jump and caught on the mast, gripping the rope tightly. Despite my strength the rope split, making me the only thing holding the ropes together. "Dam' it," I growled. I used all my strength and pulled the two ends together and tied them tightly, nearly ripping off my arms.

I dropped onto the ground and began checking the area for any other damages. A couple broken boards, two ripped sails, and a mast was leaning. It was still pouring rain but it seemed that the worst had past. "Flint!" I yelled as the man appeared at my side. "Casualties?" "We've only got ten men left, Cap'n." he sighed. "Then let's set sails for the nearest port. We can get some repairs and sign on some men." I said stomping to my quarters.

I spread my map of the Caribbean and moved the pin that represented our ship to the nearest port: New Province. The trip there could have been considerably better had we the repairs we sought. But soon we were at the pirate haven. I went walking through the port, keeping my hat low. Wouldn't want to run into another pirate that I had once angered. I noticed three consecutive cuts in the sign for a tavern known as "the Captain's Daughter".

I made a low growl that was inaudible to anyone other than a full tiger demon like myself. Or maybe a full dog demon but that's not the point! "How did _he_ find me? Of all the Ports in the Damned Caribbean, how did he end up _here_?" I hissed. The mark was of someone in my clan. But only _one_ made the third cut curled like that.

I walked in and slid into the booth, across from the old man. "Why am I here? Answer that before you go off on one of your rants." I growled. "It's nice to see you too Ryuu. And I need to speak with you." He smiled sarcastically. "Please don't be about to tell me about a new lead on the fountain of youth." I said holding my head in my hand. "Not this time. I need to talk to you about a sword. A sword that can control the sea, the Sword of Tempests." He grinned. "Are you kidding? That's what you wanted to tell me about?" I snickered. He reacted by hitting me upside the head.

"What the hell?" I yelled.

"You and your language! Either way I have a crew and captain in need of a ship and you need a crew, so stop cursing for a moment and Listen! Whether you believe in the sword or not they do so if you would pretend, you could keep them until you get your _own_ crew!" he yelled. I rubbed my head. "They're at the far docks so get your men and get going!" he yelled handing me his treasure map.

I got up and turned to leave, but turned back. Just as I thought, he was gone. "Always a pleasure dad." I muttered under my breath. I jumped from building to building as I went for the docks. When I got there I was surprised to see at least 20 people. Standing in the front was a boy at least a hundred years younger than me in human years, and a girl much more than that.

Both were hanyou dogs with long silver hair and flashy gold eyes. The girl was standing too close to the boy to be friends but the boy seemed to encourage it. "You must be Captain Ryuu Kaiumi. I am Captain Inuyasha Tashio and this lovely lady is Inusuki Koneko." The male said with forced politeness. The girl was much more jagged with her introduction.

"I hope you don't expect to stay Captain, after all we will be taking your ship now."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, that is what the old man, Takahashi, told us."

" That moronic bastard. It doesn't matter what my father says, it's my ship and _I_ am its Captain."

The girl scowled. I extended my hand and Inuyasha took it. Inusuki of course nearly protested but Inuyasha silenced her. "We are in need of a ship that he has. Mutiny is not a good option right now, we'll try that later on." He grinned. I grinned back. I handed him a sheet and he signed it with his illegible scrawl. Ten minutes later I had a crew. "Now where is the ship, we would like to actually _put_ our belongings somewhere." Inuyasha said with a bit of edge to his voice. "You'll find it, my ship is known as the Tachiagari Katana. The Rising sword." I said before hopping away. I just barely heard Inusuki mention that she really hates cats.

I found Tom and my other men at a pub. I walked up to a drunken Tom Flint and smacked him. That partially snapped him out of his drunken state. "Captain! I was just… um-" "Drinking like there's no tomorrow?" I asked. "No! I was drinking like there's no _tonight!_" he said excitedly. "Just gather the few men you've got and get to the ship. Oh! And deal with the repairs. Now!" I shouted as he scrambled to run for the carpenter's shop. The other men followed him. I sat down and helped myself to his drink.

**That's the first chapter! Please give me some feedback! Flames are accepted!**


	2. attacked

**Chapter 2! Just so you know this story takes place in the year 1712. Ryuu is 500 years old in human years but looks to be around 20-25. He is a full tiger demon.**

**Ryuu POV**

I awoke to the sounds of the sea. Seagulls cawing, waves crashing, pirates yelling. I got out of my bed and got dressed. I pushed my tricorn onto my head, pushing back my golden hair and revealing the bright green eyes beneath. I grabbed two pistols and slipped them into a sash-like cloth called a brace around my neck so that they rested on my chest, then I slid my cutlass into it's sheath around my waist. I listened to the rhythmic clack of my boots slapping the hardwood flooring, adding a tone to the atmosphere as I walked out of my quarters.

I heard Tom yelling and strode out to deck. I opened my door to reveal Inusuki ordering around some of Inuyasha's men. Tom Flint appeared at my side. "Captain! The half demon girl is convincing the men that the ship is theirs! I tried to stop her but I'm only human." He said angrily. Just then Inuyasha walked out of his quarters. "Captain Inuyasha, it seems that your first mate has gone a little out of control." I said He looked out over the deck, shock filling his face at the sight of his girlfriend.

"Damn'it. INUSUKI!"

At that the hanyou got the look of a little child caught with her hand in a cookie jar. She walked over with her head hung low.

"Yes, captain?"

"What is the meaning of this?"

"The meaning of what?"

"Why have you taken over the ship?"

"Oh. I was, um... Trying to ensure that, um...that that _cat_ didn't take your place as our captain! Yep, that's what I was doing."

"It's not my ship! He _is_ the captain!"

I watched as Inuyasha held nothing back in scolding the rebellious girl. It eased my mind a bit to know that he was not on board with her plan. It took a few minutes but I think the stubborn girl has begun to realize what an idiot my father is. (He really needs to work on how he presents things) "Inuyasha, we need to find a heading." I said motioning for him to come with me.

I led him to the navigation room. I found Arabella laying over the map, asleep with a compass in her hand. "Arabella, wake up." "What? Where? Huh?" she said quickly as she jolted awake. "Oh. Hello, Captain." She said rubbing her eyes. "Inuyasha. This is Arabella Drummond, the ship's navigator." I introduced. "It's nice to meet you Miss Drummond." he said with a fanged grin. She smiled back.

"Well, Inuyasha, I think it's time we set course for the sword." I said, looking at the carts. "Yes, I have reason to believe that the blade is in a constant state of movement. It's protecter must be afraid of those who would want to steal. With good reason."

"It makes sense. But how would we find it?"

"My sword, Tetsaiga, was forged from the same sheet of metal as it was, along with my half brother's, Tensaiga. They have a sort of, connection. They almost act as compasses, pointing at each other."

"But what of your brother's? Wouldn't all blades be flipping back and forth between the other two?"

"No. You see, Tetsaiga points to the tempest blade, the tempest blade to Tensaiga, and Tensaiga to Tetsaiga."

"Ah. Then where does your sword find the other to be?"

"Somewhere near Northwestern Africa."

"Then we'll set sails for the East."

"Good, I'll be in my chambers." He replied, walking away.

I couldn't help but be unnerved at how firmly he believed in the sword. It was nearly enough to make me consider it could be real. Almost. I walked below deck and saw Inusuki, drinking a bottle of rum. "Hello Inusuki." I said spitefully. "Hello Kaiumi."

"Just so you know, I did not find your _stunt_ this morning very amusing."

"It don't matter."

"It doesn't?" I asked adding in some sarcasm

"It's not like I care, you'll _never_ be my captain." She growled with a slight slur.

I smiled and continued my rounds. Despite her remarks, I couldn't help feeling as though she was issuing a challenge. "well Inusuki Koneko, I accept." I whispered to myself. I sat on a hammock. Minutes later I slipped into sleeps grasp.

I looked around the maze of caverns and tunnels, breathing heavily. "**Give me the sword, Kaiumi!**" the guardian roared, as he crushed stalactite after stalactite. "**Give it to me now or you can say goodbye to your friends!**" he laughed in a different voice as I an in on the three headed beast holding one of my friends in each of his four arms. Inuyasha ran up beside me. "What now captain?" he growled.

I was awakened by Flint just then. He was shaking me and looked scared half to death. "What is it tom?" "We're under attack!" he yelled as a cannonball smashed through the wall. I jumped up and ran onto the deck. "Hell," I muttered under my breath. There was a British ship not far off that was the source of the attack. Inuyasha and Inusuki were helping to stop some of the cannonballs by destroying them with their swords. But they were growing tired, and Inusuki was still Intoxicated.

"What are your orders captain? Should we return fire?" "No, I'll handle this myself." I growled as I drew my cutlass, from it's sheath, creating a sudden unnaturally blinding light as my sword shined a brilliant silver. "Just get me in close." I grinned. The helmsman turned the ship and got us closer. I stood on the jib of the mainsail. "You got me on a bad day, Brit." I scowled. "I almost had a mutiny this morning, and got awoken from a bad nap. Plus my sword has been itching for a fight." I said diving onto the ship, a wild grin on my face.

**Inusuki POV**

I watched as the cat jumped onto the ship. Suddenly the Tachiagari Katana jerked away. We all looked at the tall helmsman. "Sorry, it was either that or risk the ship get damaged in the battle." He apologized. I turned back to the fight. I could no longer see Ryuu but there were blades of silver light slicing through the ship, destroying rigging, breaking masts, and cutting the ship. But then a cannon went of and Ryuu did that jungle cat roar thing.

The damaged British ship turned away as Ryuu flew off and hit the deck, literally. His impact created a rut leading to a bloody and injured Ryuu. I saw his eyes change from catlike to more human-like. His left arm hung limp by his side. I watched as most of the crew rushed up to help. Tom Flint helped him up and lead him to his quarters. The pirate was stronger than I thought.

Not many could take down a British ship that easily. Granted his arm was broken, and he lost lots of blood. Nevertheless it was very impressive. My mate Inu walked next to me. "I heard about the talk between you and Ryuu." he smirked. "Or should I say, the talk while you were drinking like a madwoman." "I was not! I was just... testing it... to see if it was... um... to old!" "You should know aged rum is better than fresh rum." He grinned. "Oh shut up." I growled.

**End of chapter two! By the way a pirate sword is called a cutlass and the pistols really are held in a cloth around the neck. sorry if Inuyasha seems a little OOC. still working on that.**


End file.
